coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9653 (31st December 2018)
Plot Kirk and Dev have been summoned by texts from Peter to meet them at the snooker hall. They worry what his reaction will be when they tell him about their practical joke. Lewis tells a suspicious Audrey that he is organising a surprise for her. Kirk and Dev enter the hall. The door slams behind them of its own accord and they find the premises lit in an eerie green light with strange noises echoing around them. Rana is surprised to see Kate helping behind the bar of the Rovers. Kate knows from a text from Imogen about her evening with Tiff. The two men are scared witless when confronted with a screaming apparition of the "Black Hall Butcher" and flee from the hall. Eileen visits Liz and tells her that Johnny was driving the car that hit her. Remembering the threat he made on Christmas Day, Liz worries that the act was deliberate. Peter is delighted with the result of Carla and Geoff's efforts in setting up the equipment to produce the scare. Carla warns him that the hall is a money pit and challenges him to a game of snooker, suggesting that if she wins, he will pull out of the sale. Over a charged game, Peter reflects on the many errors of the past which harmed their relationship. A shaken Dev knocks back drinks in the Rovers. Before Rana can speak to Kate, Imogen turns up and plants a kiss on her former girlfriend. Peter suggests to an amused Carla that he could provide her with the support she needs in life. Gail finds Audrey waiting in the pub for Lewis. Peter loses the game but Carla doesn't insist on the bet being met. He assures her he loves her but she insists they're both car crashes. He goes off to find a drink for them both to celebrate the New Year. Rana is gutted when she sees Kate and Imogen heading off into Manchester together. Dev tells Roy what he saw. Eileen returns to the pub and loudly accuses Johnny of trying to kill Liz, publicly revealing their affair. Peter suggests to Carla that they go off travelling again; she refuses, but insists she does want him to be happy. Dev tells a disbelieving Eileen about the ghost. Just as Audrey thinks she has been stood up, Lewis turns up but with weak excuses for his lateness. Audrey tells him she's had enough. Rana starts to get drunk. Toyah and Imran encourage her to go after Kate but she's too late as she sees her leaving in a taxi with Imogen. She slumps onto the kerb and is delighted when Kate returns. They declare their love for each other. The residents celebrate New Year. As Gail watches the fireworks, Lewis warns her off from meddling. Peter and Carla kiss and wish each other a happy New Year. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo Guest cast *Imogen Pascoe - Melissa Johns Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Garden *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Snooker Hall *Weatherfield General - Liz's room Notes *This episode, transmitted at 7.30pm, was the only edition transmitted on this day to allow for the broadcast of the James Bond film Spectre immediately afterwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla and Peter address their future; Kate's night out with Imogen devastates Rana; and Lewis grows tired of Gail's influence on Audrey. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,402,622 viewers (11th place). Category:2018 episodes